Time Goes On 85
by readthesign24
Summary: This is the love scene between Dom and Kel you've been waiting for. For more information look inside.


So this is where any of my M rated chapters will be put for Time Goes On and Clicking of the Clock (they are the same story just different board) I will have the chapter titled. Please go easy on me. As these are my first fan-fictions, this is also my first M rated scene that I have ever written, in my life. At least with the normal story part I can pull off of my other writing experience. This was a little different. So any helpful comments would be welcome, or appreciation! That's always welcome! So please enjoy!

Now that got Dom's attention as he looked at Kel. "What, my dear do you mean by "having fun getting there"?"

"I mean I also think it's pointless for us to have two rooms here," she said as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss.

Dom leaned back after a minute of passionate kissing with Kel. "Not that I really don't want to dearest, because trust me I do, but are you sure? We only just started courting. I just want to make sure this is what you really want to do."

"Dom, while I appreciate you trying to be chivalrous, I have had feelings for you for years. While I may have only recently come to terms with them being love, then thought they would never be returned. I come to find out they are. I am not going to waste time going through some stupid archaic courting custom, when we are both consenting adults that love each other and want to be with each other." Kel finished strongly. "

"Well when you put it like that," Dom said as he then leaned down and continued to kiss her. He started at her lips at he reached around to the back of her dress, from what he saw, while the dress was beautiful it was going to be a pain in the ass to get off. On the back, from her lower waist all the way to the top just below her shoulder blades, were eye hooks with satin buttons sewn on top. This was going to take some concentration. So Dom decided to go with a simple make out session while he focused on undoing the back of her dress. He wasn't going to take it off right now, but this way, when they were ready to take it off, it would be ready to go. Starting the top and working his way down. He decided to make his way down Kel's neck as he undid each clasp down her back. He kissed and nipped earning gasps and moans now that Kel was in the confines of her own room. He was almost done with her dress, only a few more to go, but now that her dress was looser he could see her cleavage and it was calling to him. Abandoning the last two clasps Dom brought his hands around to the front of her dress and caressed the sides of her breasts, molding them with his hands. Earning a low moan from Kel as she leaned her head back in pleasure.

"Dom," she moaned, as he gently ran his thumbs over her nipples. She was in heaven, she was feeling things she never felt before. She could feel this heat building in her stomach, but knew she needed more, more of what Dom was doing. So she ran her fingers into Dom's hair urging him to bring his mouth closer to her breasts. She needed more, and she got it as she felt Dom's mouth connect to the top of her cleavage! She gave a gasp of ecstasy followed by a moan of pleasure.

'He is wearing too many clothes,' Kel thought, as she started madly trying to get him out of his tunic and shirt. After she had succeeded and was able to see and feel his bare chest she started place small open mouth kisses all over his chest. Dom for his part allowed her to explore his body, but he also had many plans for later exploration. He started to walk her backwards towards her bad, stopping her just short.

"I think it's time for this to come off love," whispered Dom as he started to slowly pull off her dress, trying to give her time in case she changed her mind. Dom personally felt like he was unwrapping his Midwinter present 4 months early. She was beyond beautiful even with her scars, he wouldn't change a thing about her. Dom was relieved to see the anti-pregnancy charm dangling around her neck once he had her dress all the way off. If she didn't have one they would have had to stop and held off until they were able to procure one, and being in a war zone that could be hard to come by since neither of them were going to ask Neal.

"You beautiful my love," he whispered in her ear as he leaned in and sucked on her ear lobe, walked her back the remaining step, and leaned her back to lay down on her bed. He kneeled on the edge of the bed to look at her. She was glorious, with only her smalls covering her neither regions and breasts bare for his viewing pleasure. He took in her tight and toned figure. Her hair had fallen down sometime between walking back to the room and now, not that he cared, it just added to her allure right now as it draped softly down her slender neck and over her shoulders. Which then drew attention to glorious breast. While her arms and face were tanned from being in the sun, rest of her was a lovely cream he couldn't wait to taste. Her nipples a rosy color that called to him so much he couldn't resist bending over and sucking on one of them. Her gasp in pleasure was music to his ears as he brought his hand up to her other breast, which barely fit in his large hand, and flicked his thumb over her nipple, bringing her gasps of pleasure to moans as she brought a hand up to hold his head in place. Dom's other hand kneading her breast that was still in his mouth trying to add to the sensations, not yet wanting to go farther down, waiting for her to give him some kind of sign, as he wasn't sure how much Kel had done. Even still that would have been a while ago if it was anything, since he hadn't seen her with anyone since Cleon. So if they had done anything she would still be tender, Dom shook his head slightly to erase the thoughts from his mind and focus solely on Kel. He then switched to her other breast, giving little love bites around the bottom of her breast, working his way up to her nipple. Once he reached it he gave a hard lick, then gently blew over the nipple, knowing the two different sensations would cause havoc with her mind.

"Dooommm…." Came the responding moan. "Please I need more…please…" she panted.

"Your wish is my command my lady," Dom murmured into her breasts. As her started to trail kisses down her toned waist and stomach, taking special care to kiss the six pack abs that those court ladies definitely did not have. Once he reached the top of her smalls he kissed along the border and looked up at Kel, trying to give her time to stop him if she wanted to as he ran his hands lovingly up his legs and grabbed the bands around her hips. Seeing nothing except her loving gaze in return, he went ahead and slowly pulled them down as she lifted her hips to help him, kissing her legs along the way, earning him a giggle or two. He would remember that his lady knight was ticklish later, right now he had something very pleasurable to do. Once he had them off he stood back up and looked at her, she was beautiful beyond all reason. While he was standing there Kel moved to her knees and started to crawl over to him, which sadly wasn't far since the bed was so small.

"I think, my love," she whispered seductively, "that you have entirely _way_ too many clothes on." She then ran her hands along his stomach just above his belt and pants. She loved the way his abs tightened against her hand. "Maybe I can help you with that," she stated as she leaned over and started to kiss him as she kneeled on the bed. Running her hands up and down his chests. She felt Dom take hold of one of her hands and guide it lower as they kissed. He was guiding it to the buckle that held up his pants. She then started to undo the buckle and work her way down his chest with kisses. Once the buckle was undone she pushed his pants down and leaned back as Dom stepped out of his them. Kel just stared at Dom's large, proudly erect, penis. She had never actually seen a fully naked man, especially that wanted her, before and was wondering how all _that_ went in her. Apparently her staring was making Dom feel self-couscous.

"Is something wrong love?" Dom asked nervously, wondering if something was wrong with him.

"What, no, no…" she responded quickly. "….It's just I've never well…..seen a man….before," she finished shyly as she looked to the ground.

Now Dom understood, so she and Cleon did not go as far as he thought. While that pleased him beyond all comprehension, he also needed to ease her mind. He gently grasped her chin and guided her eyes to his, "Love, that is nothing to be embarrassed about. And frankly you can explore my body as much as you want," he said with a cheeky grin. "Why don't you set the pace and if you want me to do something than ask."

"Well, ok," Kel said hesitantly. "But, if I tell you I want you to take over then you have to, ok?"

"That sounds like a wonderful compromise my dear," Dom said as spun around her and jumped on the bed.

"What are you doing?" laughed Kel as she looked at him laying down on his back with his hands behind his head and his manhood still standing proudly at attention.

"What do you mean? Getting ready for you to explore," with the most innocent expression he could conjure.

Kel couldn't help but giggle at his antics as she kneeled on the edge of the bed and leaned over him. She decided to start with what she knew and began to kiss him. After a few passionate kisses, she began to give him open mouth kisses down his throat to his collar bone, where she decided to spend a bit of nipping and sucking, earning her groans of pleasure from Dom. When she decided to move further down she moved one of her legs so she was straddling his leg, she was still nervous about fully straddling him. She wondered if he would enjoy having his nipples sucked as much as she did as she was nearing them. Once she was close she circled her tongue around the small red dusky nipples and heard him take a sharp breath. Then she decided to gently bite them and see what he did, his response was a soft grunt. She looked up from what she was doing towards him, which caused him to look at her.

"Does that feel as good for you as it did for me?" asked Kel curiously.

"Judging by your response earlier, my dear, I would say no, but it does feel quite nice. So you can keep doing it if you wish to," he laugh quietly as he put one hand down by his side and gently ran the other down Kel's back. Kel just opted with sticking her tongue out at him.

Kel resumed her kissing but went back up to his collar bone and decided to travel down his arm instead. The man had truly talented hands if her breasts were to be the judge, the least she could do was thank them. So she slowly worked her way down his arm, stopping her kissing periodically to give a small bite that earned her a groan of appreciation from Dom. When she finally got to his fingers she took them in her hands and lifted them up. She was gazing at him as she kissed each fingertip. Then she took his middle finger and put it in her mouth, she saw Dom's eyes go wide and felt his member jump against her leg. Then came the long moan from his mouth. 'So he likes that,' she thought. She sucked on it then slowly pulled it out of her mouth to lightly bite on the end of his finger. She could feel Dom's muscles straining under her. She felt so empowered in that moment, that she could make this man almost lose control was beyond her. She continued with her new brand of torture for a few minutes with each of his fingers, wondering how long he could hold out before he would snap. She loved hearing his moans of pleasure, loved that she could make him have them. She kept feeling his penis move against her leg, when she was done finally done with his hand she looked at it. 'It really was the next logical part to explore,' she thought.

Dom thought he was going to get a reprieve from her torture when she finally released her hand. That's when he noticed her looking at his manhood and felt her shifting herself father down on the bed and in between his legs. He then saw her look up at him and he could help but gulp at the sexy sight before him. Kel with her hazel eyes, staring nervously up at him, naked between his legs with her hands resting on his stomach, yup no better sight in the world.

"Dom," Kel said apprehensively. "I want to, but I'm not really sure…" She looked up at him hoping he caught on. She felt Dom's hand on hers. Guiding her to his manhood. She hesitantly grabbed it. It was surprisingly hard, yet the skin was as soft as could be. She then felt his hand guide hers up and down in a stroking motion as she heard Dom let out a long guttural moan. So looked up and saw Dom had his head leaned back into the pillow. She felt Dom's hand squeeze hers some, so she applied more pressure to his penis and felt it pulsate in her hand. She was surprised when she saw a drop of clear fluid come out of the tip of it.

"Just like that love," she heard Dom say through heavy breaths.

Now Kel may be inexperienced, but she has heard things, she was around soldiers since she was a squire after all. She knew that a woman could pleasure a man with her mouth, and seeing that little drop of fluid on the end of his manhood made her made to lick it off. With those thoughts Kel leaned down and licked the tip of Dom's penis, she then proceeded to put as much of his length in her mouth as she could, all the while sucking and moving her hand since he was too large and her too inexperienced to fit the entire length. She felt Dom sit up slightly as he released the loudest moan she heard from him yet and he brought his hands to her hair.

"Fuck Kel!" he said hoarsely as he brought one of his hand down to tweak her nipples, causing her to moan while she sucked him off. "Ahh…..my love I think it's time to stop, or I won't be able to get to the best part. However, I think it's my turn to return the favor," he finished as he flipped her over on the bed and started to kiss her. While one hand fondled her breast his other wondered down to her womanhood. When it got there and parted her folds she let out a gasp against his lips. She was already wet for him, which made him even more painfully harder if that was possible. He moved his fingers to her clitoris, and gently rubbed it, reveling in the moans she made for him as he started to kiss his way down her neck and then pausing at her breasts to momentarily give her nipples attention.

"Dom…." He could hear her moan. It was music to his ears. "Mmmm…Dom….."

He started to make his way down again, he was giving kisses to the hollow of her stomach, where he hoped to someday watch his child swell, making sure to give the area the attention it deserved, before making his way further south to his final goal. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, relishing in the taste of Kel, the slightly sweet yet tart taste that he was quickly becoming addicted to. Listening to her moans increase as he moved his fingers lower to her opening, pushing one inside her tight hole. Giving a moan of his own to go along with hers at the feel of it combined with her legs grazing against the sides of his head and her taste, only imagining how it was going to feel when he was truly inside of her. He began to move his finger in and out, listening to her pants and moans, when she began to grind against his hand he added another finger. He knew if she got much louder though they would be getting unwelcome guests, so he took his other hand and put his fingers to her mouth, she took the hint and started to suck on them, bringing her loud moans down to hums of pleasure, and adding to his own as well. He started to scissor his fingers open, trying to stretch her as much as possible for him, he wasn't stupid, he knew he was large, and since this was her first time he was trying to make her as prepared as possible. He felt her walls start to tighten around his fingers as she started to buck against his face. He knew she was getting close. He added a third finger, knowing it would put her over the edge after a few thrusts of his hand. And he was right, he felt her walls spasm against his fingers and she threw her head back and released a loud moan, which left her panting for air. Dom kissed her thighs and then slowly crawled up between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance, while bracing himself on one elbow and rubbing himself with his still soaked hand. After giving Kel a minute to collect herself he started to rub against her folds, gathering still more slickness.

"Are you ready my love?" he whispered adoringly into her ear. Secretly loving the fact that he would be the only one to ever have her. To see her like this. Kel nodded her head yes as Dom looked into her eyes and gave her a kiss to try and reassure her. He looked back at her and gave her a loving smile.

'She is mine,' he thought. 'Forever and only mine.' He sat up more so he could watch their bodies, then slowly started to push his manhood into Kel's tight passage as he held onto her hips. Trying his best to watch her face for any discomfort and not close his eyes to fully bask in the feelings she was giving him.

"So tight Kel," he whispered. "Feels so good." He was making his way inch by torturous inch, once he was half way in he decided to pull back out some, then push back in. Kel released a long moan of pleasure as he made his way back in, not stopping until he was flush with her. Pausing for a minute allowing her to adjust to the new sensation of him being inside of her. He leaned down and kissed at her neck and breasts, trying to take her mind away from any discomfort she may be feeling. When she started to grind against him he took that as his que that she was ready for him to move again and slowly started to thrust into her. He could hear Kel's heady moans in his ear.

"Dom….Faster…." she breathed heavily.

"Yes love," grunted Dom as he sped up, trying to please her as he was bent over her. He felt her arms wrap around his back and her nails scrape his shoulder blades, the combination of her tight pussy and her nails on his back dragged a moan from his own lips. Dom lost control in that moment, he quickly pulled away from Kel and flipped her over, raising her ass to hip level and plunged back in. Dom could feel that Kel was about to have her orgasm, and he wanted to make sure she would never forget it. He held onto her hip with one hand as he pounded into her, his other hand snaked around her front and between her legs to rub her clitoris. Her moans instantly grew louder and her walls tighter around his throbbing cock. He moved his hand from her hip between her breasts to lift her upper body to him and then turn her head so he could kiss her in an attempt to quiet her moans some, while he thoroughly enjoyed the sounds and knew the fort walls were thick, he also knew Kel would be mortified if Neal or whoever was on the other side of Kel's rooms barged in here right now. It only took a few more pumps of his hips before Kel's body tensed against him and she let out a loud moan the he quickly devoured with his kisses. She fell forward as her orgasm continued and she released a small cry of pleasure with every pump that Dom bestowed upon her. Dom felt his own end coming on and released a groan of completion as he continued to pulse his hips against her, trying to make the feeling last for both of them. Finally with them both breathing heavily and shaking he pulled out of her and laid beside her, reaching out for her and drawing her near and giving her a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry if I may have gotten a bit carried away love," Dom said meekly, not looking at her, worried she would be upset with him.

"Love," Kel said grabbing his face and turning it towards her. "I just had the best night of my entire life. And I liked when you got carried away, feel free to do so again." She then leaned in and gave him a kiss as she leaned into his body before getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going dear?" asked Dom questioningly, did he do something wrong?

"Well, now that I have experienced the wonders of being with someone I love," Kel said looking at him adoringly. "I am also experiencing the after effects called the mess it leaves behind. I am sticky and _gooey_ in places I personally do not want to be for the rest of the night. I'm going to clean myself off quickly and be right back, would you like a rag?"

"Well now that you mention it," Dom laughed as he got out of bed and watched as she reached in her bag and pulled out two of her numerous handkerchief and went to her wash basin to wet them, handing one to him and using the other on herself. After wiping themselves down they went and laid back in bed and held each other.

"How long do you want me to stay, love?" Dom asked gently, secretly wanting to fall asleep with her nestled in his arms.

"I was serious when I said we should only have one room Dom. We are solders, we live on the front lines. Who knows what tomorrow may bring. I for one don't want to waste any time, however limited or long it may be trying to sneak around when you know that by sunrise this entire fort is going to know that we are courting. Besides if you listened to the conservatives I've already slept with all of the Own anyways," she chuckled.

"Good, I didn't want to leave you anyway," Dom laughed as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "And just so you know my goal is to have a very long time together."

"Mine too Dom."

Come on give me a review! Was it good, horrible? Should I even attempt to try another one?


End file.
